Sasuke's Annoyance: Haruno Sakura
by TeddyBearHugs
Summary: DON'T READ! I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS TWELVE! WRITTEN VERY BADLY!


Sasuke swore this is the most annoyed he has ever been in his life. He was so irritated he couldn't think straight. '_Just take deep breaths._' he told himself. What was the cause of his annoyance?

"Sasuke-kun, hurry up!"

"Hn." Replied Sasuke.

It was none other than…

Haruno Sakura

-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke was currently on a mission with Sakura. Sasuke had came back two years ago after killing his brother and Orochimaru. He had been welcomed back with open arms by everyone in the village except Sakura. She wouldn't even go near him in the beginning. Every time she ignored him, it felt like someone stabbed his heart with a kunai. Naruto, being the dobe that he is, locked them in a room until they sorted out their differences. They agreed to move on and let go of the past. Both Sasuke and Sakura are seventeen now and Jounins.

Naruto was the Hokage and married to Hinata. He decided to play matchmaker by sending Sasuke and Sakura alone on this mission. They were supposed to go to all the other hidden villages and help establish alliances. The mission was supposed to last for about four months.

Sasuke glanced to the side of him. Sakura had grown up a lot over the years. Over those years he accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with her. But there was one thing about her he couldn't stand: she was ANNOYING. Everything about her was annoying!

It annoyed him that whenever she smiles, it would make his heart beat twice. The way that she looked at him made his stomach feel three times heavier. He was afraid to talk to her in complete sentences because every time he tried to he would stutter and his face would heat up. It annoyed him that whenever she would touch him, his flesh felt like it was on fire and a jolt of electricity would shoot up his spine. Everytime she hugged him the first thing he would think was, 'Mine'.

It was annoying that he always felt like it was his duty to protect her. When a guy would look and/or touch her the wrong way Sasuke would feel an insane urge to murder him. Sasuke told himself that he only felt that way because she was his friend and teammate and it was only natural to be protective.

'_Yeah right! You are so JEALOUS!_' his inner would tell him.

Sasuke scoffed at his inner. Uchihas are never jealous.

Sakura was in his mind like she belonged there. He would train his ass off so he wouldn't think about her, but he when he went to sleep had no control over his dreams he had about her. There were _countless_ times he would wake up blushing with sweat streaming down his body. Not to mention all those cold showers… He **HATED** his hormones. He would smack his head against something to get the mental imagines of her underneath him while he was…

Sasuke shook his head. Bad train of thought.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. He was bright red and was shaking his head furiously.

"Are you okay?" Sakura inquired when she stopped him from preceding on. She placed her hand on his forehead and leaned so that their faces were almost touching.

Sasuke thought he was going to explode. '_What The Fuck! She's so damn close! Is she trying to kill me!_' Sasuke thought as his heart slammed into his chest.

"Hn. I'm fine. Stop being so damn annoying." Sasuke cut out while glaring at her.

Sakura sighed as she moved away from him. After all these years of loving him with all her heart and he still thinks she's annoying. She tried and tried, but she could never stop loving him. Her feelings for him had grown stronger every passing day.

Sasuke and Sakura started to jump through the trees again in complete silence.

-0-0-0-

It was near nightfall. Sakura was exhausted so she asked if they could set up camp. Sasuke couldn't have cared less so he just nodded.

Sasuke was setting up camp while Sakura went to go get water when he noticed that there was only one tent. His eyes widened in realization.

'_Oh shit._' He thought.

This was gonna be a long night…

-0-0-0-

Sasuke and Sakura were lying down in the two-person tent (Naruto is the reason why there is only one tent. He switched the tents). They were lying down with their backs faced towards each other. Sakura was sound asleep. On the other hand, Sasuke was wide wake.

'_I am so gonna kill Naruto when I get back!_' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke let sleep take over him while he was praying to Kami-sama that he wouldn't have any dreams about Sakura while he's alone with her in the tent.

-0-0-0-

Sakura blinked as she woke up. She felt oddly warm and comfortable. She tried to get up but found out she couldn't. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on. She was sleeping on top of Sasuke! He was holding her waist and had his face buried in the crook of her neck.

'_Shit! I need to get out of here before he wakes up!_' Sakura thought.

Sakura tried to get off of him, but every time she tried his grip would tighten and he would pull her closer.

Sakura started to panic when she noticed he was waking up. She then pretended that she was asleep to avoid a very awkward conversation about their positions.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. He wanted to go back to sleep. He had never been so comfortable in his life.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was pink.

'_Pink?_' Sasuke thought.

His eyes shot wide open when he noticed the position he was in.

'_**What. The. HELL!**_' Sasuke inwardly screamed as he started blushing furiously.

He quickly took Sakura off him and ran outside the tent. Sakura opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief that he was gone. With a blush still on her face, she got up to make breakfast.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke and Sakura ate in an awkward silence. Neither of them had spoken since greeting each other good morning.

Sasuke stole another glance at Sakura. He could still remember the feeling of holding her in his arms. Sakura felt Sasuke staring at her so she looked up at him. As soon as their eyes met they looked away from each other while blushing.

Sakura tried to think of something to do so things wouldn't be so awkward between then. Then she got an idea.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we do some training before we head off again?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke agreed so they went to another clearing not far from their campsite.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and said, "I don't want to waste any of my chakra, so no using jutsus. No using weapons either, only hand to hand combat."

"How do we know who's the winner then?" Sasuke asked.

"Whoever pins the other down first wins." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Sakura took that has him agreeing with her.

Sasuke and Sakura started to fight each other. Half way through the fight, Sasuke and Sakura had taken off their shirts since they were sweating profusely leaving Sasuke shirtless and Sakura in a little tank top that ended above her navel and her short shorts. Sasuke was getting turned on by the sight of Sakura.

'_Is she purposely trying to tempt me! She's so frigging annoying!_' Sasuke thought while Sakura tried to punch him.

Sakura lips were dry and she licked them slowly. Sasuke's eyes unconsciously followed the movement.

Sasuke shook his head. She was too much of a distraction.

The battle was had been going on for an hour now and both Sasuke and Sakura were getting tired. Sasuke was tempted to capture her lips with his when her face came to close to his. He's been trying to contain himself during the whole training session.

"Getting tired already Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while attempting to kick his face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he blocked her kick.

"Is that all you can say!" Sakura yelled as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him while forgetting they were in a battle.

That's when Sasuke had had it. He snapped.

"Oh, fuck it!" screamed Sasuke before he captured her tongue in his mouth. He pinned her to a nearby tree. His arms surrounded Sakura's waist as the pink head squeaked in surprise.

To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She was absolutely stunned! When she finally got over her surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke kissed her with pent up passion. Sasuke started to smirk into the kiss when she started to moan. He kissed her neck and left a mark.

Sasuke pecked her lips before saying, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Sakura caught the underlying statement he was trying to get across. _'I love you.'_

Sakura cried tears of joy while whispering, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, "I know."

Sakura laugh and said, "You're such a cocky bastard!"

Sasuke kissed her and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, where are you taking me!" Sakura yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I already killed Itachi. Now it's time to start on my other goal." Sasuke said as he laid her down in the tent and got on top of her.

"And w-what goal i-is t-that?" Sakura questioned nervously.

"Restoring my clan." Sasuke stated as he started to kiss her again…

**4 months later…**

Naruto sat at his desk while eating ramen in the Hokage office when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he yelled while putting the ramen away quickly. He assumed it was Hinata. She had been telling him lately to cut down on his ramen intake.

Sasuke and Sakura came through the door. They had just come back from the mission. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was holding Sakura by the waist and there was a hickey on Sakura's neck.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto questioned while smiling like an idiot.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

Sakura started to giggle when Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"We have some news for you Naruto." Said Sakura

"What is it?" Naruto said as started to eat his beloved ramen again.

"The mission went well. The Leaf Village has strong alliances with all the other hidden villages." Sasuke started, "Oh, and Sakura's pregnant with my child." Sasuke stated as though it was an afterthought.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he began to choke on his ramen. "If this is some sort of prank it's NOT funny!"

"Are you and Hinata willing to be the god-parents?" Sakura asked as she rubbed stomach that had a barely noticeable bump. Naruto almost fainted, but he accepted the offer.

Sakura then walked out of the room saying she was going to see Hinata and tell her the news.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said while smirking, "It's a boy," Then Sasuke mood suddenly darkened and he started to glare at Naruto, "and if you teach him the Sexy-no-jutsu I WILL beat the shit out of you!"

Naruto then swore he wouldn't teach Sasuke's kid the jutsu.

"Good." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room to go find Sakura.

Naruto then crossed his arms and pouted before muttering, "Just for that I'm going to pray extra hard to Kami-sama that the baby boy will get Sakura's pink hair."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sasuke yelled.

'_Oh shit._'

**THE END**


End file.
